progressivepartyofnoobsfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Premier Election
'The Second Premier Election of the Progressive Party of Noobs '''took place on September 30th, 2017. The race had two main candidates running for the Premier position. Prior to the election, The First Premiers' (jacobbear100's) popularity had been stagnant at 10% since late August of 2017, hurting not only his political movement (The Liberal Democrats, but also himself.) This was due to multiple factors, including certain creepy tendencies becoming clear, as well as his almost dictatorial hold over the position, and power-hungry nature. As such, when election time came, he chose not to run for re-election. Campaigning started later than usual, kicking off during Mid September. Both dylanger101 and the Green Independents as well as the Reactionary Conservatives backing Melon1337 began campaigning right away. Much of the early campaign was dominated by dylanger101, but Melon1337 began to gain ground steadily following this. Melon1337 focused his campaign on the continued growth of the military, and the incorporation of smaller groups into the Progressive Party of Noobs. As well as introducing paid army leave, and the creation of several noob states to act as puppets to the party. dylanger101 however, made unity, stable economic policy, and progression the main ideas of his campaign. The 2nd Premier Election was the first of its kind to introduce debates, YouTube coverage, as well as the introduction of Strawpoll for voting, as opposed to Google Forms. The election was considered highly contested following Melon1337's victory, with numerous accusations of election-rigging, and irregularities. However, authorities ruled the election to be valid. It was an extremely hostile election, with repeated attack ads, and fanatic supporters of both dylanger101 and Melon1337. At the end of the election cycle, a poll was announced predicting the outcome of the election. Poll on September 28th: Melon1337: ''80% of the vote. dylanger101: 20% of the vote. The result began to show over the four days of the election cycle. For the first day and a half of the vote, dylanger101 remained ahead by at least four votes. Melon began to make a comeback during the next two days, eventually surpassing dylanger101 by day three. By the end of the vote, Melon1337 and the Reactionary Conservatives had achieved a majority of 7%, and dylanger101 and the Green lndependents had fallen back to 43%. The polls inaccuracy could be contributed to many on the Discord Server backing Melon1337, and not taking into account the supporters, of whom supported dylanger101. After the election, Melon1337 was inaugurated on October 14th, 2017 at the Headquarters, and dylanger101 continued his Education & Media position before being moved to the Minister of Justice. Melon1337 would later resign along with several other high officials following the Falangist Uprising. The election symbolized a turn in the ideology of the party, moving away from Moderate Leftism, to Reactionary Conservatism and military strength. The terms "Not another Jacob" and "We won't have an autistic Premier again" were often thrown at dylanger101 from many who saw him as a repeat of the March Election, making his campaign more difficult. Whereas Melon1337 was referred to as a "Nazi" and was accused of rigging the election with the help of Arya_51 several times, which made his campaign difficult. The entire election was considered a tough brawl and an uphill battle for both candidates. Category:Politics Category:Historical